


I'm here to work

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, CEO!Cas, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Office Sex, Voyeurism, secretary!dean, slight D/s, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ceo Cas is looking for a new Secretary, looks like Dean is ready to fill that role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here to work

After CEO Castiel lost his secretary he had opened a position for anyone who wanted to take it. He went through weeks of interviews and trails to see which one would be best suited. He couldn’t find anyone capable to handle the hours and all the work. He sighed, running a hand down his face. He needed a secretary.

Then a small knock was heard in his office. It was the end of the day, his tie was loosened, papers sprawled across his desk, his jacket was tossed the back of his chair with his sleeves rolled up. He sat back in his chair with a sigh, draping a hand over his eyes, figuring it was one of his workers.

“Come in.” he said tiredly.

The door opened before a soft click was heard after. Castiel stayed how he was, gesturing his hand for the person to say what they needed.

Someone cleared their throat, “Uh…Hello. My name is Dean Winchester. I’m here for the interview…”

Castiel’s eyes shot open and he sat up straight, “Oh excuse me, I thought you were one of my workers.” he said quickly, trying to clean up his desk slightly before giving up. He looked up at the person who was applying for the job and he felt his heart stop for a moment.

The man, in simple terms, was gorgeous. He had sandy short hair, freckles across his cheeks, a strong jaw, and captivating green eyes. He was wearing a suit that didn’t exactly fit him well, but it didn’t stop from showing what could be underneath it.

Castiel swallowed thickly a bit, before snapping out of his trance. He was staring at this man for a moment and didn’t say anything. He cleared his throat, “Uh sorry, please. Take a seat.” he gestured.

Dean quirked a small smile before taking steps to the chair. “I’ll be in and out of your hair soon, so you can go to bed since you look like you really need it.” he joked slightly.

“It’s been a long week. Finding a secretary isn’t easy.” Castiel sighed.

“I hope I can end that search so you won’t have to search for anymore secretaries.” Dean replied. He took out his resume and handed it to Castiel. “I have worked in several offices, not nearly as grand as yours, but I do have experience.” he said.

Castiel looked over his resume, keeping a straight face. He was actually a bit impressed at how his resume was laid out, very organized and pristine. He read over his previous work and what they have said on him before. He nodded before setting it down and clasping his hands together on the desk and looking back at Dean. Dean was at ease, sitting up straight and looking back at Castiel with a ready look.

“I see that your work ethics are well above the others I have seen so far, you seem capable to be able to handle the workload, though I may be speaking too soon. You have worked in an environment like this before so I suspect you know the ropes, I’ll give you a week trial Mr. Winchester. You may start on monday and I’ll expect to see you at 5:00 A.M sharp and ready to work.” Castiel explained.

Dean nodded, “Yes sir. Thank you.” he smiled. He stood up and reached out to shake Castiel’s hand which Castiel stared at for a moment before shaking his hand back. “I’ll be here bright and early. I won’t disappoint you Mr. Novak.” he said gratefully as he held Castiel’s hand for a moment after. “Would you like me to bring something in the morning for you?” he asked.

Castiel just held onto his hand, finding something calming about it. He soon noticed and pulled back his hand. “Yes, that would be wonderful. Black coffee and a muffin would be suitable.” he said.

“You got it.” Dean smiled as he started walking to the door, “I’ll see you on Monday then Mr. Novak.”

Castiel watched him go, trying hard not for his eyes to trail down the man’s back. He needed to go home and sleep.

Monday morning, Castiel was walking into the building and Dean greeted him at the entrance with breakfast for them. Castiel was surprised that he was this punctual. Throughout the day Dean continued to surprise Castiel at how well he worked he handled the phone, papers, appointments, everything that was tossed his way.

For the first time since Castiel’s secretary quit, he was not swamped and everything was back in order. Castiel was thoroughly impressed with Dean, thinking that maybe he could be a permanent secretary for him, but today was only the first day. Everyday was almost the same, Dean greeting him by the door with breakfast, figuring out what Castiel liked best by what he chose for breakfast, then proceeding to do outstanding work. Though whenever Castiel would look at Dean, he would catch Dean looking back at him and he’d smiled flirtatiously at him or wink. Castiel would blush before going back to work but always caught himself looking for his green-eyed secretary again. Dean would bend over to pick things up and Castiel almost choked on his coffee and Dean casted a glance over his shoulder before laughing slightly and continuing to work.

Castiel found it almost difficult to work with Dean there but it was so much easier. He should have fired Dean for flirting with him so shamelessly but he couldn’t help but want to see those green eyes glinting mischievously at him.

At the end of the week Dean went into Castiel’s office, standing by Castiel’s desk. Castiel was sitting straight in his chair and looking back at Dean, “You’re a very remarkable worker Mr. Winchester.” he said.

“Thank you. I tried my best.” Dean replied with a smile.

Castiel stared for a moment before clearing his throat, “I would like to ask you if you would take the position of being my secretary?” he asked after a moment. “It will be exactly like your trial week only you’ll be hearing more orders from me and more requests.” he explained.

Dean licked his lip slightly, “I’ll be willing to do anything and everything.” he said, looking at Castiel.

Castiel swallowed thickly, looking up at Dean. “I’ll see you on monday Mr. Winchester…” he said quietly.

Dean smiled softly before reaching out to touch Castiel’s hand, “Please…call me Dean. It’s the weekend…Cas. Let’s go out for dinner hmm?” he asked.

Castiel stared into those green eyes that he has been for the last week, not able to resist. “Okay…” he agreed.

From dinner, they started dating. They would both show great leadership and doing everything to near perfection but their relationship was kept a secret. A secret that liked to pushed boundaries.

……………..

“For the summary of this weeks sale, we have had a 3% increase. I think it would be a good idea to increase advertising and…Are you listening Mr. Novak?” the worker asked.

Castiel was biting on one of his fingers, spacing out. His cheeks were slightly flushed but he snapped out of it, he cleared his throat slightly. “Yes 3% increase….go on.” he said.

Under the desk, Dean was on his knees, taking Castiel all the way down the back of his throat with three fingers up his ass and grinding them relentlessly on his prostate. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip a bit from moaning, gripping Dean’s hair to stop him from doing this to him, but Dean pulled against his hand, enjoying the sweet pain of his hair being pulled as he continued to blow Cas.

Castiel was gasping softly under his breath, trying not to make a sound. He was so turned on from Dean being so daring to do this with someone else in the room, even more that they were in his office but this was not the first time.

“That would conclude this month’s summary. I advise you to take the steps that I have said.” the worker said before looking at Castiel. “I think you should lie down Mr. Novak, you don’t look so well.” he commented.

Castiel panted softly, looking more disheveled than he did before. “I will probably do so…thank you.” he said, choking on his moan when Dean pulled his fingers out and thrusted them back in quickly and hitting his prostate.

The worker nodded, “If you need anything, send out a call and I’ll alert that “amazing” secretary you have.” he laughed slightly. “Excuse me.” he said before leaving.

Castiel slumped back in his seat, looking down at Dean between his legs. Dean pulled off of his cock with an obscene pop. “I’m impressed Mr. Novak. Not even a sound.” he praised, clearing his throat slightly.

“You’re an assbutt Dean…now come here and fuck me.” Castiel demanded, nearly out of his mind with want and lust for Dean at the moment.

“So bossy.” Dean laughed slightly before getting off his knees and walking to the door and locking it before pulling down the blinds. He walked back to Castiel’s seat to see his lover, panting slightly against his chair, a light sweat and flush on his face, pants pooled around his ankles. “You look so delectable Cas.” he commented before helping Castiel up slightly and leaned him over the desk, he took Castiel’s spot in his chair and shimmied slightly out of his pants, hissing slightly at the relief. He stroked himself a few times as Castiel shifted his hips around on the desk, “C’mon Dean…” he whined.

“I’ll take care of you Angel. C’mere.” Dean gently held onto Castiel’s hips before slower lowering him onto his cock. Castiel tipped his head back and moaned, holding onto the arm of the chair and Dean’s head. Dean groaned a bit before biting at the spot behind his ear, kissing it softly. “Move for me Cas.” he whispered before Castiel started rolling his hips.

Castiel put his hands on the desk to stable himself before he started bouncing on Dean’s cock, moaning softly.

Dean moaned, watching him sink effortly into Castiel and rubbed a hand up and down his back while his other hand rested on his Castiel’s hip. “So good for me baby.” he murmured before starting to rock his hips up into Castiel.

“Oh…Dean..” Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, rolling his hips roughly before going back to riding Dean’s cock.

Dean licked his lips, “Want me to fuck you baby? Hard and fast over this desk?” he nibbled on Castiel’s ear.

Castiel shivered and nodded, “Yes, yes, yes. Now. Need you.” he panted.

Dean grinned before pushing Castiel more onto the table, scattering the papers everywhere. Castiel held the end of the desk before Dean started pounding into him. Dean pressed his chest to Castiel’s back, “Be quiet Mr. Novak….people are working.” he smiled before lifting up one of Castiel’s legs onto his arm.

Castiel gasped, whimpering as every thrust that Dean did, pushed against his prostate. Castiel turned slightly sideways to put his arm around Dean’s neck to pull him in for a sloppy kiss as Dean continued to thrust into him. Castiel felt his knees giving out, but Dean held him up. Dean kissed him sweetly and deeply as his thrusts became a bit more erratic.

Castiel moaned, breaking the kiss. “Gonna…I’m…” he didn’t finish before he came with a silent moan, his mouth fell open as he tipped his head back slightly as a look of pure ecstasy passed his face.

Dean kissed his jaw, loving to watch his lover unravel at his touch, seeing the face he can make Castiel express just for him. He pulled out of Castiel, holding the base of his cock to stop from coming before he walked to the end of the desk in front of Castiel’s face. “Open up for me sweetheart.” he said affectionately as he stroked himself lightly.

Castiel immediately opened his mouth and wrapped his swollen, pink, plush lips around Dean’s cock and sucked. He took all of Dean down, glancing up from his full lashes to see Dean looking down at him as he licked his lips. Dean tread his fingers through Castiel’s hair and groaned before cumming down Castiel’s throat.

Castiel swallowed everything greedily, he didn’t want to miss a drop of Dean’s cum. Dean hummed contently before pulling out of Castiel’s mouth and bending down slightly and tucking fingers under Castiel’s jaw to pull him in for a loving kiss.

Dean smiled, fixing his pants and smoothing out his shirt before walking around the desk to fix Castiel’s pants and underwear. He scooped Castiel’s up into his arms and laid down with him on a nearby sofa. He stroked Castiel’s hair, smoothing away the damp and wild brown hair.

Castiel made a content sound before mumbling, “You distracted me from work you assbutt…”

Dean chuckled, the reverberation vibrated through Castiel. “In my defense, I was doing that before he came in.” he said.

Castiel turned his head slightly to glare weakly at Dean, “I still have work and you know how I am after we have intercourse.” he grumbled.

“Hey, you’re the one who said to fuck you.” Dean grinned. “Okay, sorry babe, you were just irresistible. I’ll take some blame, but can you stay mad if I already told you I already did all the things that worker told you and did all our work already? All you need to do is sign some papers?” he asked.

Castiel smiled before snuggling back in Dean’s chest, “You’re the best.” he said softly. 

“I know.” Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel and kissed the top of his head. “I deserve a raise.” he teased.

“Don’t push it Mr. Winchester.” Castiel laughed a little.

“Wouldn’t think of it Mr. Novak.” Dean smiled before going back to brushing Castiel’s hair until they took a short nap on the sofa.


End file.
